Kagome Elric
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome offers the Shikkon to see her older brothers, whom she hadn't seen since the transmutation gone wrong, once more. What else will beseech the young miko? M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" The three children cried happily, fully expecting their mother to be there.

What they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Kagome, the youngest, was being eaten by the truth, until a final _POP _resounded, showing she was gone.

Al's body was gone too, and Ed's leg was missing.

"Al...Kagome...please, not them! _Not them! I need them!"_

Clapping his hands, he placed them on the ground once more.

_"THEY'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE! THEM! BAAAAACK!"_

With a final howl tearing out of him, he tried to bring them back.

He managed with Al, connecting his soul to armor, for his arm.

But he never knew what happened to Kagome.

And neither brother forgave themselves for it.

She was, after all, their little sister...

Kagome Higurashi was crying at the edge of the well's lid. Her mother-no, Kun-loon, she reminded herself bitterly, as the memories assulted her, had coldly told her that she was adopted. Of course, Kagome always suspected, what with her odd blonde streaks with her raven hair, but to hear it...her mother had also abandoned her to go to her time, one she origianally came from. She did, however, have to do an equivilant exchange. But she wasn't worried. She'd figure out something soon, when the gate asked her to.

Clapping her hands, and placing them around the well, met Truth once more.

**"S**o..." Truth said in a frighteningly soft voice. "**Yo**u**'v**e b**ee**n t**hrou**gh **Hell** an**d** **bac**k, **huh? I** fe**el** sor**ry fo**r **you,** y**'kno**w. S**o** I'**ll ta**ke you ho**me an**d let yo**u see** what** yo**u **desire... IN THE TRUTH!"**

Kagome didn't scream when small, dark hands grabbed for her. She didn't scream when the giant, red, sad eye opened at her. It knew everything. It knew who she was, how she was treated for the majority of her life. It comforted her, the Shikkon Miko, and made her feel loved. Truth, knew almost all she loved was dead.

"_Hello, child..." _Truth whispered inside as it showed her everything on her journey back.

What happened to her brothers, how to do alchemy with out a transmutation circle...but most importantly, how to restore bodies back.

"_What will you sacrifice for the Gate?"_ The voice said, a smile hidden in it.

Kagome held out a bauble, pure aura emmited through it as she looked at the Gate, determined.

"I offer the Shikkon Jewel in order to remember the neccessary, and _only _the neccessary, information, to help Ed and Al. And, to transport me to where they are. That is my price."

_"Do you truly love your brothers? Hmmm...yes, you do...Very well, but be prepared, Kagome Elric. Do watch your landing..." _

Kagome could only blink as air appeared beneath her feet, and she fell down, down, down...

Landing straight into the middle of a meeting with two familiar auras and a raven male's meeting.

"O-ow...Now, I have to- Hey! What in the Gate's name are you doing?" The gun pointed at her lowered a few inches, just to show a woman with blonde hair glaring at her.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded, suspicious.

Kagome backed away slowly, hands up in surrender until she heard a voice similar...

"What, do we actually point guns at kids my age now?"

...To her brother's..

"Ed..." She whispered softly, in a heart broken tone.

"How do you know Fullmetal?" An authoritive voice rang out.

Roy noticed that the shrimp and Alphonse were oddly silent, eyes glued onto the figure. He..couldn't figure out _why _though. Noticing the brow furrowing in what could only be honest confusion, she said, "Wh-who's Fullmetal? I said _Ed._"

Alphonse trembled a bit, the metalic noise causing Kagome to turn.

"Ed? Al?" she whispered, looking at one as she said their name.

"Yeah, so? Wh-who're you?" Ed said. Kagome twitched, before running up to him and shaking him.

"You little bastard! Don't you recognize me, you-you-you little _prick!_"  
>"Kagome?" Al's voice said in bewilderment.<p>

"What? Hey! Let go, crazy! Al, Kagome's-"  
>"Right here, stupid!" Her voice inturrupted him again, causing him to glare at her. His glare melted when he saw her eyes.<p>

He remembered those...those two colored eyes.

Blue and Gold.

Kagome.

"It's...really you, isn't it, Kagome?" He stammered.

She collapsed in his arms, smiling.

"Finally...home..."

Kagome Elric woke up with harsh, panting breaths, a horrible dream from the truth in her head.

But she couldn't remeber any of it-was it simply the Truth using her to rid of some of it's terror, some of it's loneliness?

"-gome...Kagome!" Her elder brother's voice rang out. "What, Al?" She groaned.

"I was-wait, how did you tell-?"

"Your aura."

"Ah..."

"Why do you ask?" Kagome rubbed her eyes open, smiling at the sight of her oldest brother asleep in a chair.

"Well, because of what happened..." The boy said, gesturing to his temporary body.

Ed woke up, yawning. "How'd you come back?"

"Well, I had to go through the gate to get here."

"What?" The two shouted, "Are you okay?"

She waved dissmissivly, still grinning that Cheshire cat smile.  
>"I think I know how to fix you, Al. But I can only do it once...I'm...sorry, Ed.." Ed snorted, rolling his eyes. "Whatever! Now, how do you do it?"<p>

"I-I don't know how to explain it...I'm..I'm a shrine priestess-shut up, Ed! I serve..'Truth'..and because of it, he's going to allow me to channel it's power through my hands. He promised me this if I gave up an important artifact."

Ed tugged her outside impatiently, grinning hopefully at Al, who was running in front of them a bit.

After reaching a clearing, Kagome went into a trancelike state, drawing a transmutation circle so complex that her two brothers looked at her, confused.

"Get in the center, Alphonse," She said quietly. He complied, and she clapped her hands, placing them in what seemed like slow motion.

Suddenly, Kagome came back, screaming in pain. Ed clapped, adding his alchemy to the project.

A white burst of light, and Al, in the flesh, appeared once more.

"Ed! Alphonse!" Two voices yelled as all three fainted.

Roy and Riza came up to them, slightly panting. Riza noticed the transmutation circle immediantly, and the figure lying in the middle of it. "Sir...is that Alphonse?"

"Get them to the emergency ward immediantly!"

"Sir!"

Beep...beep...beep...

That was the sound of her elder brother's heart monitor. Kagome listened to it, panicking when it started going haywire. "No...NO!" She screamed, looking at him. He was pale.

"The Gate.." She thought viciously, clapping her hands once more. "The Gate..."

Kagome was back at the Gate, facing Truth. She walked up to him angrily.

"Why the Hell isn't Alphonse healthy?" The young ravenette whispered angrily.

The Truth frowned. "He's not? He should be..." Backing away from her, the Truth put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, look. There's nothing I can do without another sacrifice..." "My arm," She said quietly. "What?" "My arm! Take it, but restore Alphonse Elric back to full health!" Kagome insisted, forcing her face to be calm. But she was terrified. To lose a limb? But..Al was worth it. Her brothers were worth it.

_BACK AT THE HOSPITAL_

Roy was talking with a nurse, walking to Al's room. Upon opening the door, he met a gruesome sight. The young girl, Kagome Elric, lay bleeding on the floor, while her elder brother stood over her, worried and trying to stop the blood. Looking up, he connected eyes with the Colonel.

"Colonel, please, I-I had a dream, and K-Kagome sacrificed her a-arm for my h-health. Her _arm_, Colonel! She's just a year younger than me and-" He kept babbling as the nurse called the doctors.

"Shh. Al, where's Ed?" Roy asked, patting the young alchemist's head.

"I-I don't know...Where is Ed?"

"Why're you looking for me so (yawn) early?" Said boy called calmly.

"It's Kagome..." Al trailed off, hiccuping.

Ed instantly snapped to attention. "What happened to her? Why're you crying, Al?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ed slammed open the operating room's door, panting. "WHERE THE HELL'S MY SISTER?" He yelled, looking wildly at everyone, until his eyes landed on Kagome's small form, breathing heavily.

"Kagome..." He said softly, walking up to her still form. She was in obvious pain, head reeling backwards as her back arched. Letting out a whimper, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the light. "Al! Is Al okay, Ed?"

"Yeah," He managed, "Yeah, I'll go get him."

A few minutes later, Kagome was being hugged by Alphonse, who wouldn't stop trembling. She hugged back, tentively at first, then hung on for dear life with her one arm, squeezing out a few tears.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Al," She whispered.

He kept sobbing.

"But _I'm_ the older brother...I should be...be..."

Kagome pulled back and stared into his eyes, then smacked him lightly on the forehead.

"Al, don't you get it? You and Ed have been suffering much more than I have, memories being opened to you in the most peaceful way. _I've_ been timetravelling with Youkai, having the time of my life-well, most of the time...Anyways, I'm just...I'm just glad we've got you being yourself."

She smiled.

"You've got the same eyes, Alphonse."

"We'll need to call Winry- you remember her, right? From Risembool? And get you an automail. It'll hurt like hell, though. You'll have to go through years of training- though I-"  
>"A month."<p>

"_WHAT?"_

"A month," the girl insisted stubbornly, "My powers will take most of the hit, though. So, a month. Tell Winry-nee I said hi, I'm going to sleep!"

With that, the short girl flipped over in the hospital bed, hissing a bit when the stub on her shoulder rubbed the blanket.

Edward sighed. "Al, can you stay and look over her?"

"Yeah, nii-san. Come back soon."

"And don't forget, you'll need sleep."

"Yes."

"And food."

"Yep."

"And to use the-"

"Nii-san, get _out!"_ Al shouted at his older brother, who was laughing, blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Winry burst through the door, panting because of the large weight in her hand. Curiously, the two concious Elrics peeked over her to see their elder brother, unconcious, with a large welt on his forehead. Kagome giggled quietly, while Al shook his head and chuckled.

"Edward Elric, you'd _better_ not be lying!" She hissed, shaking the boy, who was out like a light.

"Hey, Winry-nee! Been a while, hm?" Kagome called out in a nonchalant voice, grinning, "Still have Ed on a leash, right?"

"Of co- Kagome! Kagome, where have you been?" Winry dropped Ed in favor of hugging the girl.

"Well~ Time travel does take up a bit of...time...anyways~ I thought Ed explained it?"

"He did, but _I_ won't believe it until you say so!"

"Well...it's true..." Kagome said. "So, can ya build me an arm?"

"Fine...It'll take a week to build you it though."

"What? It took you _weeks_ to build mine!"

"I'm using your blue prints, moron!"

"Oh..."

"Brother..."

"AL HAS HIS BODY BACK AND NO ONE TOLD ME?"

"How did you not notice?"

"Seriously Win."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Poor, poor- OW!"

"Idiot."

Winry set down her tool box and started rifling through it.

"Ed, go buy me some metal. Kagome go with him."

"Eh? Why do I have to go?"

"Because Al's sick, idiot. Stop complaining and go."

"Fine." With some difficulty, Kagome got up and followed her whining brother out the door.

Kagome and Edward came back about an hour later, Ed holding the bags while Kagome carried a small paper bag and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey Al, Winry-nee. Want one?" She held out the bag to the pair. Each peered inside of it to see it bulging due to the amount of candy. With tenative hands, they each took a sucker.

"Where'd you get so much candy, Kagome?" Al asked curiously.

"Big eyes and a missing arm help," Ed muttered, looking away from the dirty look his sister sent him.

"You didn't!"

"I haven't had candy for ages, Winry! Get off my back!" Kagome said deffensivly.

(From now on, these will most likely be one-shots that are connected, to speed things up.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Winry, are you done yet?" The female Elric whined, her face sweaty but her pride not allowing the pain to be expressed. Yet. "Seriously, you'd think you-YEEEOUCH!" Kagome yelped in pain as the final screw was place into the port.

Nevermind...

Nerves hurt!

Wiinry sighed, looking crestfallen. "I s'pose you're going with your brothers?" She mumbled.

"Yep. But don't worry, Win, I'll make sure Ed writes you and calls you more, 'kay?" Kagome promised, acting overly-cheerful for someone who was intense pain. "Just..."

"What?" Winry asked, confused.

Kagome pointed to the table besid her bed, where countless bolts, screws, and tools laid. Among those items, there was a tiny pill bottle. "Can...I have a pill?"

"Agh! Kagome, you should have reminded me!" Winry cried, jumping up to reach them, before handing the small girl a glass of water.

After downing the water, she winced, that medicine was _nasty._

"Ew."

"It wasn't that bad, you big baby," Winry scolded, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, it grew silent, and Winry's face softened. "We missed you. Ed...Ed was broken up about it."

Kagome sighed, "I know."

"He wrote to you," Winry said suddenly, digging into her bag.

"He what? Why?"

"He missed you." The blonde shoved a box into her lap, the small, rusty lock still in place. "I saw him bury this when he left. The only thing he didn't burn down."

"Burn down?"

"He burnt down your old house."

Kagome held the small lock in her metal hand, before twisting it.

Winry stood up, stretching. "I'll give you some privacy. Ed promised to buy me some new tools."

When she left, Kagome's trembling hands picked up the earliest dated letter.

**_Where are you? Where did you go, Kagome?_**

**_We miss you._**

_Plip_. Another envelope.

**_Kagome, please, try and find us. We're having no luck. Please, little sister. We love you._**

The messy, almost ineligble, chicken scratch that plagued the Elrics was spotted with a few tears.

**_Please? I can't eat without you anymore._**

_Plop._

**_Kagome, Al's worried. He's starting to remember more about you, though. It would probably help if...you were here._**

_Plip, plop, plip._

**_I'm sorry, okay? I love you, I'm sorry I never really told you and Al that alot but I thought you would realize that and now I really regret it because you're dead and it's all my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Winry and Granny miss you lots too and my arm hurts a lot and Al is always sad and it's all of my fault but I can't bring you back because it'll hurt Al if I leave and I'm selfish..._**

The rest of the letter was torn off, as if in anger. Kagome leaned her head back and sobbed quietly, the tears making tracks down her face in rapid progression.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into the empty room. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"Win_ry,_ do you need these things?"

"Yes, to fix your dang arm everytime you bust it!"

"I've limited it to like, once a month!"

"Brother..."

Edward felt a raindrop hit his cheek.

"Look at that," Alphonse said quietly. "The sky's crying."


End file.
